


无人岛触手姦雌堕地狱

by luoluochen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen
Summary: 触手x阿喀琉斯的小黄文（





	无人岛触手姦雌堕地狱

【触手x阿喀琉斯】无人岛触手〇〇堕地狱（R18+）

非常黄 真的很黄

完整标题  
无人岛触手姦雌堕地狱（。

正文：

阿喀琉斯呻吟着从宿醉之中转醒的时候，一望无际的海滩上已经可以清晰地看见满盈的月亮嵌在天际，清冷的月辉覆在阿喀琉斯白皙的肌肤之上，使之浸润出一种类似于透明的质感。落单的英灵动作迟缓地伸手揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，开始回想宿醉之前的事情。

被圣杯连锁召唤到俄刻阿诺斯之海已经两月有余，虽然不知道什么时候才可以返回英灵座，不过阿喀琉斯并不是很在意这些细枝末节。昨天晚上他教导的那群海盗不知道从哪里掠夺来了美酒佳酿，出于及时行乐的宗旨，当晚他们便举行了一个简陋的篝火酒宴。阿喀琉斯虽然是英灵并不需要进食，但是对美酒从来都来者不拒的他还是欣然加入了海盗们的狂欢。

绿发的骑兵曲着腿瘫坐在沙滩上，宿醉的痛苦让他有些力不从心，虽然英灵只要灵体化便可以回复到最佳状态，但是被连锁召唤波及的阿喀琉斯显然并没有多余的魔力足够他灵体化。宴会结束的海滩看起来有些狼藉，阿喀琉斯注意到那些同样醉酒的海盗已经鼾声如雷的躺在一边，骑兵无奈地扶住额头准备起身前往休息的洞穴，但是当他堪堪站立起来的时候却又下盘不稳地跌坐在地。

大概是宿醉和魔力短缺的缘故，阿喀琉斯的意识和身手都比往常要有所下降，等到他再一次咒骂着想要起身的时候，才发现脚踝上缠绕着一根黏腻的海魔触手。

“嘁，区区下等魔物……喂！”

希腊的大英雄厌恶地甩开缠在脚踝上的海魔，但是那低等的魔物似乎有意识一般的不愿松开，甚至快速繁殖出更多的触手纠缠上阿喀琉斯的脚踝将他往丛林的深处拖拽。意识到这些魔物的意图，阿喀琉斯狼狈地趴伏在地上，修长的手指竭尽全力地插入松软的沙子企图稳住自己的身体，但是沙子却肉眼可见地在指尖流逝。海魔在沙滩上蠕动发出黏腻恶心的簌簌水声，快速繁殖的触手已经多到可以将骑兵整个圈禁在股掌之中的地步，阿喀琉斯可以明显地感受到那些附着着黏液的触手紧贴在裸露在外的肌肤之上的恶心之感。

从沙滩上被拖到丛林深处的过程绝对算不上美妙，当阿喀琉斯被暂时松开后，他整个人都像是经历过一场苦战一般，在粗粝的地面上被摩擦的衣物已经有多处的破损，露出内里的肌肤上有明显的破皮血迹和尘土的脏渍。

“喂喂喂，开玩笑的吧，这种恶心的下等魔物……唔！”

魔力不足的英灵逞强地靠在粗壮的树干之上，阿喀琉斯打算拼尽全力召唤出喀戎送给他的长枪，但是那些海魔似乎像是预料他下一步的举动一样再一次从四面八方攀上他的四肢，还未召唤成形的长枪直接被触手甩到地上然后在阿喀琉斯绝望的注视下化为粒子消失殆尽。黏腻的触手分泌出透明的黏液附着在阿喀琉斯光裸的肌肤之上，缓慢且恶心地在上方游走，所至之处皆留下湿漉漉的水渍，阿喀琉斯扭动着身体奋力想要挣脱但是却无能为力。

由魔力构成的衣物在海魔的撕扯下也飞散而去，毫无阻拦的触手这一次终于没有任何障碍地在阿喀琉斯身上猥亵游走。绿发的骑兵眼睁睁地看着自己的双手被两根触手紧缚抬高，由于失去手臂阻碍，暴露而出光裸的胸膛上即刻缠绕上了另外几根触手。

“唔混蛋......下贱的魔物.......啊.......那里不......”

海魔的触手起初只是在阿喀琉斯柔软饱满的胸肌上缓慢地游走，希腊的大英雄咬紧牙关不想发出任何羞耻的声音，但是在那微凉的触手触及到胸膛上那两个敏感的乳头之时，带着颤抖的呻吟最后还是忍无可忍地从阿喀琉斯的嘴里泄露而出。暗红色的乳珠被触手顶端的开口处紧紧地含住，仿佛是人类嘴唇一样的触感让阿喀琉斯的理智在崩溃的边缘徘徊。触手分泌出的液体大概是含有催情的成分，这让阿喀琉斯本就敏感的乳头在触手小口的舔舐与啃咬下凭生出一种难耐的酥麻与耻于出口的快感。  
胸部被像女人那样对待这样耻辱的认知让伊利亚特的勇者羞耻地漏出一些可怜的哭腔，从未遭受过这般屈辱的阿喀琉斯企图做最后的挣扎但是很快他的行动便被探入他口中的触手打乱了阵脚。仿佛男人性器一般粗大的触手就这样毫无怜惜地粗暴地插进了他的口腔，但阿喀琉斯仅仅只能痛苦地闷哼出声，因为那根足足有婴儿小臂粗壮的触手在简单的来回磨蹭后便像进行口交一般地在落难的英灵嘴里来回地抽送。

“唔唔唔.......嗯......”

粗壮的触手将骑兵的嘴塞得满满的，甚至从脸颊鼓起的形状来看可以看得出它顶端的轮廓。颜色诡异的触手在几次毫无章法的戳弄后直接进入到阿喀琉斯的咽喉，一阵反胃的恶心之感让他瞬间瞪大了眼睛，咽喉下意识地疯狂紧缩反呕，生理性的泪水在蜜色的眼眸处可怜地打转，最后终于在触手开始无怜惜的抽送时夺眶而出。

成为英灵之后阿喀琉斯没有和任何人有过肉体上的关系，生前即使和男人有过这方面的经验但是被这样粗暴的对待却是第一次。和男人性器没有二异的触手像是对待性奴一样无情地使用着骑兵的嘴，不断胀大的顶部让阿喀琉斯吃力地发出痛苦的闷哼，因为被塞满而无处安放的舌尖只能被迫缠上那长满恶心颗粒物的柱身，像是讨好一样来回磨蹭着触手的柱体，直到它将饱含在其中的黏液喷洒在阿喀琉斯的嘴里时他才得以有一时半刻的休憩。

“啊......不要......不要再摸......啊哈嗯......”

触手吐露出的可疑液体和男人的精液并没有什么区别，唯一不同的是，不同于精液的腥臭气味，触手所吐露出的液体有一种让人目眩神迷的香甜。大量的液体直接灌入阿喀琉斯的咽喉，一些不能被咽下的只能顺着嘴角流淌而下，因为长时间被压迫的舌头一时不能灵活的活动，只能色情地伸出唇瓣之间，像是渴求更多的液体一般展露出痴态。在被迫吞咽下触手分泌出的液体之后，阿喀琉斯本就分崩离析的意志更是支离破碎，带有催淫效果的黏液侵蚀着他的大脑，在胸部被不停刺激的情况下，那种致命的快感被无限地放大，连带着小腹下方的性器也在被若有若无的触碰下变成了极为兴奋的状态。双手被拉高束缚着，触手突然同时拉扯着骑兵的乳珠使四周的乳晕变得稀薄，而就在性器没有被过分刺激的情况下，阿喀琉斯就这样淫乱地浪叫着达到了今夜的第一次高潮。

射精的快感伴随着魔力的放出让阿喀琉斯彻底失去了反抗的能力，原本紧绷的身体直接瘫软下来，即使被触手强行拉开了双腿也并没有任何多余的动作，骑兵仅仅是微弱地动了动眼皮然后目光呆滞地看着那些触手在他的后穴处蠕动游走。

海魔的触手在吸食到阿喀琉斯蕴含魔力的精液后似乎比之前更为躁动，顶在他后穴处的那些触手迫不及待地在入口之处分泌出催淫的黏液，然后在几次试探的顶弄后便直接进入到阿喀琉斯从未被开发过的肉穴之中。

“啊♡嗯♡那里.......”

古希腊有年长者教导少年性知识的传统，但仅仅限于磨蹭大腿内侧的程度，就算是美貌被后人赞叹不已的阿喀琉斯在少年时期，他的肉穴在性开放的希腊也未曾被人使用过。不过被触手催淫黏液浸透过的后穴似乎能够完全接纳粗壮的柱体，当宛如男性性器的触手毫无任何阻碍地进入他的已经完全准备好的肉穴时，伊利亚特的勇者终于堕落一般地发出了染着淫靡与快乐的淫荡浪叫。

由于已经完全臣服于触手触碰所产生的快感之中，原本束缚着阿喀琉斯双手的触手也已经完全退散而去，希腊的大英雄手扶着粗壮的树干，双膝着地跪在地面之上以这样耻辱的姿态被触手侵犯凌辱。恶心蠕动着的海魔在不断地增殖、不断地变得粗壮，阿喀琉斯的口腔和肉穴被这些暗色的触手毫无缝隙地填满，从柱身顶端溢出的甜蜜黏液被肌肤和黏膜所吸收，加快了他堕落的进度。被下流吮吸着的乳头像是女人一样色情地挺立，甚至鼓胀的姿态让阿喀琉斯淫乱地想象是否这里也会像女人一样被吮吸出乳汁。过分淫猥的画面让堕落于不洁情欲的英灵难耐地挺立起胸膛，好像真的在期待什么似地让那些触手更加卖力地舔弄饱满的胸部。

“啊♡嗯啊♡哈啊♡已经......”

身上多处敏感被猥亵的恶心快感让阿喀琉斯不受控制地漏出淫词浪语，他的身体因为多次高潮而再也射不出任何精液而疯狂地痉挛着。但是那些触手并没有打算就此放过他，在吸食完阿喀琉斯带有魔力的精液之后，那些魔物甚至比之前要更加有活力。原本只是一根插入的触手在疯狂的增殖下变为了两根同时进入，体格强健的骑兵虽然在一开始的时候感到一些被撕裂的疼痛，但是当那些触手迅速将淫液喷洒进他的后穴后这份疼痛甚至变为了不知餍足的瘙痒与贪婪。英灵将自己的体重全部倚靠在树干上，他嘴里含着几根正在模仿口交的粗壮触手，然后侧过头半睁着眼睛去看自己肉穴被几根触手同时贯穿的下流模样，身体便兴奋地痉挛颤抖。

先前被触手拖拽到这里的时候，星辰与月色交相辉映的天空似乎被飘忽的乌云遮盖住了光彩，阿喀琉斯被触手抓住身体翻过来仰躺在粗粝地面的时候，那些乌云已经早已飘散而去。突然变得开阔的视线让希腊的大英雄理智忽然回归了片刻，他意识到自己正在光天化日之下展露出下流淫荡的姿态，而天上那些化为星座的众神也许正在观望着自己此刻仿佛妓女一般的淫乱模样。阿喀琉斯本能地挣扎着再一次想要逃离，但是正插在他后穴之中的触手猛烈的抽送让他毫无反抗的能力，双腿被强行抬高，缠绕在他那个致命弱点的脚踝上的触手灵活地扭动着将淫液喷洒在他的身上。触手进入到了比刚刚还要更加深的地方，以至于从阿喀琉斯平坦的小腹之处甚至可以看清被顶起的色情痕迹，已是回归的理智在肉穴内敏感的那一点被突然疯狂刺戳的刺激之下瞬间蒸发殆尽，仿佛海浪冲刷身体一般的灭顶快感让阿喀琉斯直接舒爽地翻出了白眼，但被塞满触手的口腔无法发出淫乱的尖叫，只能色情且绵长地闷哼出声。

星辰的光亮再一次被乌云所遮蔽，阿喀琉斯眼前短暂的光芒又消失殆尽。他嫩草色的头发已经不再是白日里意气风发的模样，被触手黏液沾湿的头发耷拉在额头之上，显现出一种无法用言语描述的色情。在他嘴里抽送的触手此时已经全部褪去，只留下几根最为粗壮的还在他的肉穴之中疯狂地进行着媾和。希腊的大英雄像是雌兽一样抬高臀部接受着触手的鞭挞，已经无法射出精液的性器毫无反应，只能像女人一样靠着肉穴而宣泄高潮的快感。在意识快要完全散去的时候，阿喀琉斯隐约感受到填满他后穴的触手似乎突然放缓了动作，还未等他意识到有什么不妙的地方，肉穴内便被注入了类似于卵一样的东西。

“啊♡进来了...♡啊哈♡......啊哈♡好奇怪♡”

那些类似于卵一样的东西就这样被排入阿喀琉斯的肉穴之中，触手在完成产卵之后也随即退出了阿喀琉斯的身体。离开了触手的桎梏，英灵立刻瘫倒在地上，因为长时间被侵犯而一时间不能紧闭起双腿，被蹂躏过度的充血肉穴就这样暴露在空气之中，混杂着溢出的卵和黏液，淅淅沥沥地流淌而出。  
阿喀琉斯无力地倚靠在沾满自己精液的树干上，手下意识地摸上自己鼓胀的小腹，一个可怕的念头突然涌入大脑之中，但是还未等他细想便陷入了黑暗的昏迷之中。

End.


End file.
